


Untitled

by specfag_03



Category: Day6 (Band), X1 (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Face-Sitting, Lapdance, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Riding, Rimming, Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M, indo local AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: Summarynya ini cerita porno. Udah gitu aja.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Dong Wook/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukaricchin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukaricchin/gifts).



> INI. CERITA. PORNO. Hasil collab gue sama sepupu gue yang BINAL. Yang harus diperhatikan:  
> 1) Han adalah persona Han Seungwoo buatan sepupu gue, Yuka. Brina, ya, persona Kang Younghyun buatan gue  
> 2) YA PORNO. Porno Enny Arrow ala ala. Dirty talk ga main main. Kntl, mmk, u name it. Ada di sini.  
> 3) Segala kink sudah dimention di tag monggo dicermati  
> 4) Pembunuhan karakter  
> 5) Sumpah ini kotor banget, kalo gakuat exit aja. Serius.

Malam itu saya tengah berbincang dengan teman sejawat di kafe bilangan Jakarta Selatan. Suasana lengang karena bukan di akhir pekan. Duduk di seberang saya seorang parlente tengah menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

“Malam ini saya mau ajak kamu ke suatu tempat. Kasih selamat akhirnya kamu naik pangkat.”

Namjoon namanya. Ekspatriat dari Korea namun karena lama di Jakarta jadi fasih berbahasa Indonesia. Kenal lewat jaringan pekerjaan. Klien saya di firma. Eksekutif muda yang gemilang prestasinya. Pembawaannya penuh wibawa, tak heran banyak yang hormat padanya. Tapi tak gila kuasa. Ramah pula.

“Di mana? Jangan yang mahal, saya kere.”

“Kere kok pake BMW,” Ia terkekeh, “Tenang, saya yang akomodasi semuanya. Aman.”

Nah, baik kan?

“Tapi serius ke mana? Bukan tempat aneh – aneh?”

Busa tipis tertinggal di sudut bibirnya, seperti kumis Santa. “Nanti kita berdua pokoknya senang – senang. Kamu udah tua tapi belom cicip apa – apa. Kasihan saya.”

Saya merengut, “Kepala tiga nggak terhitung tua. Lagian saya sering jalan – jalan juga.”

“Paling ke Binaria sama keluarga.” potongnya seenak jidat. Sialan, omongannya benar.

Namjoon menepuk bahu saya, “Kamu sekali – sekali butuh hiburan. Hidup jangan habis di pekerjaan. Pria kayak kita butuh petualangan.”

Sorot matanya langsung membuat saya mengerti konteks petualangan yang dimaksudkan. Kehidupan malam memang bukan hal asing bagi si tuan. Karena muda, lincah, gemar menjamah segala yang ada. Rutin sekali menandangi klub – klub hip Jakarta. Senayan, Kuningan, Sudirman, bahkan pesta elit di perumahan. Kelapa Gading yang jadi langganannya. Apapun pengalamannya saya tak pernah memintanya cerita. Dia suka bilang _greget_ dengan hidup saya yang lurus – lurus saja, maka hari ini dipaksanya saya turut tenggelam dalam dunianya yang gemerlapan. Tampaknya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Saya pun mengiyakan meski tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi gerangan.

Kami pun beranjak saat malam sudah larut, menunggu kemacetan surut. Mobilnya yang seharga tiga bulan gaji saya itu meluncur ke daerah pusat. Terus melaju memasuki ruas jalan utama sampai akhirnya memasuki area parkir di sebuah mall. Kami naik lift menuju lantai ke sekian belas. Kaki saya menapaki ruangan seluas 500 meter persegi. _One stop entertainment_ sebutannya. Tak tahu ke mana mata harus dilayangkan lantaran restoran, diskotek dan karaoke bersatu berkelindan. Lagu – lagu Sheila Majid menghentak sampai ke langit – langit. Lampu berkilat menyambar kumpulan tuan dan puan yang mengerubung di _dancefloor._ Puluhan badan bersentuhan, berayun dan menggeliat meningkahi alunan yang bergaung di tiap sudut ruangan. Beberapa menyambar minuman – minuman di meja, menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa.

“Heh, malah diem. Ayo, saya udah _booking_ yang spesial buat kamu. nggak tanggung – tanggung, saya minta primadona.”

“Tapi, kan saya-“

“Tenang. Mereka lanang. Saya tahu kamu suka batang.”

Spontan telunjuk saya tempelkan di depan bibir, “Ssstt.. jangan buka – buka rahasia negara!”

Namjoon tertawa, mulutnya lebar menganga. “Santai lah, Pak! Kita kan sedang pesta, bukan di tengah kelas agama. Nggak usah takut ada yang mencela.”

Namjoon menarik tangan saya menuju resepsionis yang letaknya terpisah dari diskotek dan restoran. Melewati lima hingga tujuh meja. Nyaris bertabrakan dengan pasangan yang sedang bercumbu bertukar saliva kalau saja Namjoon tak mengarahkan saya. Dunia yang begitu berbeda, kaget saya dibuatnya. Jakarta memang gila.

Di meja resepsionis berdiri perempuan berperawakan mini. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai Mami. Wajahnya serupa Paramitha Rusady, aktris pemeran Karmila di televisi. Kulitnya sawo matang, cantik Indonesia alami. Dirinya tersenyum menyambut kami menampakkan giginya yang berseri.

“Mari, ruangan VIP ada di sebelah kiri.”

Kami dibawa menyusuri lorong melewati belasan kamar yang nampaknya sudah terisi. Mami berhenti di kamar paling ujung yang terpisah sendiri. Sebuah papan bertuliskan _Royal Suite_ terpasang di daun pintu. Seperti nama kamar hotel saja.

Saat dimasuki baru terasa luas sekali. Ukurannya 12 x 12 meter persegi. Mungkin bisa muat menampung teman – teman saya sedivisi. Kata Namjoon biasa digunakan sebagai _private party_.

Di ruangan ini semua serba kelabu. Dari dinding, lantai, karpet, sofa, hingga mejanya yang berbahan kayu. Ruangannya kedap suara, bermaksud menghargai privasi. Menyender di dinding sisi kiri sebuah televisi berukuran 29 inci. Di sampingnya terdapat lemari mini berisi botol – botol minuman yang ternyata dalam keadaan terkunci. Saya terperangah saat Mami menggeser lemari mini. Dibaliknya saya dapati sebuah ruangan lagi dengan _spring bed_ yang terhampar _bed cover_ warna - warni dan sebuah kamar mandi. Lampu besar tergolek dari atas, bergelantung di tengah, dan menyala redup. Kami diterpa angin dingin dari _air conditioner_ yang menempel di salah sudut atas ruang.

“Tolong panggil Han dan Brina, saya sudah pesan tadi.”

Mendengar perintah Namjoon, Mami membungkuk lalu keluar pergi meninggalkan kami.

Saya tengah termangu memerhatikan lukisan tiga wanita telanjang yang tergantung pada dinding partisi ketika tiba – tiba pintu terbuka lagi. Namjoon melambaikan tangan, kode menyuruh siapapun itu agar kemari.

Di depan kami dua manusia cantik berdiri. Tingginya sama – sama semampai, ditunjang juga oleh sepatu berhak landai. Keduanya menampilkan kesan yang berbeda sekali. Yang satu tampak liar dan tegas seperti Durga Mahisasuramardhini. Sorot mata tajam dengan hidung runcing dan bibir yang tipis yang disunggingkan menjadi senyuman seduktif. Rambutnya semerah nyala api. Menjuntai bergelung panjang helainya, mencapai lekuk pinggangnya yang sintal. Mengenakan baju transparan seakan tahu badannya dapat menundukkan semua kaum adam. Belahannya rendah memperlihatkan branya yang juga merah, tercetak jelas menembus blus yang membalut bagian atas tubuhnya. Bawahnya dililit rok hitam mini, meskipun nampak percuma karena bahkan bagian bawah pantatnya gagal tertutupi.

Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang ayu dengan tatapannya yang teduh dan melindungi bagaikan Parwati. Mata dan rambutnya hitam legam, serasi dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Hidungnya tinggi dan bangir membentuk siluet sempurna. Senyum berbalut gincu merahnya lembut meluluhkan hati. Sebuah _choker_ hitam melingkari lehernya yang jenjang. Dirinya mengenakan gaun merah berkilat yang menutupi sampai pangkal paha. Dengan belahan rendah juga, mengekspos area dada. Bagian samping bawahnya terbelah, membiarkan tali dalamannya sedikit mengintip dari balik gaun. Nakal juga.

Keduanya bertungkai sejenjang belalang dengan tangan yang lentik dan tubuh gemulai, sungguh proporsi tubuh yang nyaris sempurna. Nyaris saya menduga Mami salah panggil karena sekilas tak terlihat seperti laki – laki. Sampai saya menyadari adanya jakun yang memang mustahil tersembunyi.

Yang berambut merah mengibaskan rambutnya, “Kita asli, belom ada yang imitasi. Silikon, hormon, no. Masih murni.” Tanpa sadar pandangan saya mengarah ke buah dadanya, dirinya mengikuti arah mata saya lalu tersenyum. “Ini sumpalan.”

“Dia Brina,” Namjoon menepuk bahu si merah, “Yang ini Han.” lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke si putih. “Dua – duanya favorit saya. Servisnya, wah, pokoknya nggak usah diragukan, deh.”

Mereka tertawa mendengar celotehan Namjoon. Saya mengangguk lalu menyalami keduanya.

“Baru salaman udah gemeteran. Maklumin ya, dia nggak pernah nyoba beginian. Hiburannya cuma nonton Nobita padahal udah tua.”

“Nggak usah mengekspos begitu,” saya memukul Namjoon pelan.

Han si ayu yang pemalu tertawa kecil, “Nggak apa – apa. Saya juga masih suka lihat kartun, kok.”

“Ngomong – ngomong, mukamu mirip artis ya. Kayak pernah lihat tapi lupa.” Brina memijat dagunya, berpikir.

Saya tertawa pelan, “Ah, bukan artis. Nggak pernah masuk TV, mentok – mentok jadi penyanyi kamar mandi.”

Keduanya lagi – lagi tertawa.

“Kamu lucu, ya.” Ekspresi Brina begitu menggoda, nyaris membuat saya salah tingkah. “Oh iya, mau minum apa?”

“Yang penting jangan Orangtua. Saya nggak suka, rasanya kayak OBH. Air mineral aja.”

“Hahaha.. oke.” Ia membungkuk mengambil salah satu botol yang disusun di rak bawah meja, roknya terangkat memperlihatkan _lingerie_ merahnya. Saya segera memalingkan muka.

Brina dan Han menggiring kami duduk di sofa, namun Namjoon tak ikut menjatuhkan diri.

“Saya mau main bertiga juga sama yang lain di sebelah. Tinggal dulu, ya.” Matanya menatap Han dan Brina bergantian, “Baik – baik sama dia. Masih pemula soalnya. Dadah!”

Dengan itu Namjoon pergi begitu saja. Bayangannya hilang perlahan teredam lampu ruang yang temaram.

Saya menghela napas melihat Namjoon meninggalkan saya di ruangan sendirian. Dua jelita di samping kanan-kiri saya menempel bagai lem, menggelendot erat seakan tak mau lepas.

“Namanya siapa, ganteng?” ucap Brina sambil menowel dagu saya dengan jari telunjuknya yang berlapis kutek merah.

“Dongwook,” saya menjawab, menoleh untuk menatapnya lebih dekat. Bulu matanya yang berhias maskara hitam melambai seraya ia mengerjap, matanya berkilau terkena lampu ruangan.

Han bangkit sebentar dan kembali dengan segelas vodka di tangan. “Dongwook, ya,” katanya, mengecap nama itu di bibir. “Kamu kuat minum? Kuat lah ya? Masa semaleman mau nelen air mineral aja?”

Saya mengalihkan pandangan dari Brina, menimbang-nimbang. Tidak, bukannya saya tidak kuat minum. Tapi dalam lingkungan baru seperti ini rasanya kurang bijak jika langsung melonggarkan badan dengan alkohol.

“Iya mas Dongwook, minum aja,” bujuk Brina, tersenyum manis menggoda. “Kita nggak gigit kok. Belom,” lanjutnya sambil terkikik.

Ah, luluh juga saya.

Saya pun menerima gelas tersebut dan menenggak isinya, lalu mengangguk seraya menjawab pertanyaan Han tadi. “Saya kuat, kok.”

Mereka tertawa geli. Mungkin menganggap saya akan mabuk sebentar lagi. Tapi saya tidak main-main kalau soal toleransi.

“Kamu orang mana, mas?” tanya Brina sambil mengelus pipi saya.

Saya kontan menjawab. “Korea. Tapi udah lama di Indonesia.”

“Oh, tapi aksennya masih nyisa lho,” sahut Han, “Seksi, mas.”

Gelak tawa keluar dari mulut saya. “Makasih.”

“Tadi pas mas Namjoon bilang pemula, maksudnya gimana, mas? Masih virgin?” Brina mengangkat alis.

“Ah, nggak,” saya menggeleng, “Saya emang biasanya vanilla gitu.”

“Oalah… yaudah malem ini kita seru-seruan, ya?”

Tangan Han mengular ke paha saya, mengelus-elusnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk cengiran saat Brina bangkit mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya. Di layar itu langsung terpampang kolom pencarian untuk lagu karaoke—rupanya sudah ada CD yang terpasang di _player_.

“Ayo nyanyi, mas,” suara Brina mendayu, beranjak berdiri bersamaan dengan Han. “Atau mau langsung main aja?” tanyanya sugestif.

Saya menggeleng. “Saya nonton kalian dulu aja. Silakan.”

Mereka berdua hanya mengangkat alis sambil tersenyum, lalu menyetel lagu setelah berdiskusi dalam bisikan. Intro heboh dari My Heart Belongs to Daddy menggema di ruangan yang redup itu.

Brina dan Han berhadapan satu sama lain, mulai bernyanyi bergantian dengan suara _breathy_ khas Marilyn Monroe. Badan mereka berlenggak-lenggok seksi sesuai irama lagu. Terkadang mereka mendekati saya dan duduk di sofa atau berlutut di lantai dan menyenderkan pipi di paha saya. Terkadang mereka bergoyang berdua, menempelkan badan satu sama lain.

“ _Mon coeur est a papa!_ ” kicau Han sambil menatap ke atas dari posisinya di paha saya, mengedipkan satu matanya dengan seduktif.

“ _You know,_ ” kini Brina menghampirinya, berlutut di samping Han, “ _Le proprietaire!_ ”

Saya hanya terpaku di tempat, membiarkan mereka mengambil kedua tangan saya dan meletakkannya di pipi masing-masing. Tanpa sadar saya mengelus kulit bertabur bedak itu, menyebabkan keduanya tersenyum dan menatap saya dengan sayu seraya tetap menyanyi. Bahkan dinginnya likuor yang membasahi kerongkongan dan semprotan AC tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa panas di ruangan ini.

Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan, menari seakan sedang tampil di panggung musikal. Perlahan namun pasti pakaian mereka yang sedari tadi sudah menyibak ke mana-mana pun terlepas—mulai dari Brina yang membuka blusnya untuk memamerkan bra merahnya yang serasi sampai Han yang memelorotkan roknya hingga jatuh ke lantai, menyisakan bra dan _g-string_ hitam berenda.

Menjelang akhir lagu, Brina menanggalkan rok mininya dan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, merangkak ke arah saya. Han mengikutinya, pantat sintal berlenggok seraya ia mendekat. Mata mereka menatap dengan sensual, mengerling ke atas. Mikrofon terlupakan di atas lantai berkarpet.

“ _‘Cause my daddy, my daddy, my little ol’ daddy…”_ Brina menjilat bibirnya, menaiki sofa dan duduk pangkuan saya. Tangannya menangkup pipi saya yang sudah merona. Rambutnya membingkai wajah molek itu bak tirai yang membara.

Han pun menempel di sisi kanan, mendekatkan mulut ke telinga saya yang langsung membuat sekujur tubuh merinding.

“ _Treats it so… ah,”_ ucapannya terputus, memilih untuk mendesah pelan sambil mengenggam tangan saya dan meletakkannya di paha putihnya.

Saya hanya terdiam, menatap Brina yang menatap dengan mata penuh nafsu. Seketika saraf saya seperti menjadi lebih sensitif. Hangatnya Brina yang menindih di ribaan dan paha Han yang halus bagaikan sutra membangunkan libido dalam sekejap.

Brina nyengir, membelai pipi saya. “Hehe… gimana, mas? _Enjoying the show_?” bisiknya sensual.

Saya mengangguk, pikiran mulai rileks karena minum vodka. Brina hanya menyeringai, turun dari pangkuannya. Tanpa jeda sedikitpun Han menggantikan posisi Brina tadi, namun menghadap depan sehingga punggungnya menyentuh dada saya.

Han menengok ke belakang. “Lanjut ya, mas?”

Saya hanya mengiyakan, mengangkat gelas yang sudah kembali berisi likuor. Brina mencondong sedikit untuk mencium bibir Han—mungkin yang tadinya ingin mengecup malah jadi cumbuan yang panjang nan panas, diiringi desahan manja Han dan suara kecipak bibir mereka—kemudian setelah selesai mengganti CD karaoke dengan apa yang sepertinya adalah kompilasi lagu. Sekejap kemudian lagu _slow_ dan sensual mengalun di ruangan.

Han mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama lagu, menggesek pantatnya dengan pelvis saya. Dadanya membusung ke depan, badannya melengkung elok. Samar-samar bisa dilihat penisnya yang terbalut renda, membuat birahi saya meningkat kala melihatnya bersentuhan dengan milik saya yang masih terbungkus kain celana. Tanpa sadar tangan saya meraih pinggangnya, meraba kulit halus itu dan mengikuti pergerakan sang jelita.

Seraya Han memanjakan saya dengan _lap dance_ -nya, Brina beringsut mendekat dan mulai melucuti pakaian saya. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka kancing kemeja. Kulit yang terekspos pun langsung diraba. Sentuhannya seringan bulu, namun sensasinya setajam duri putri malu.

“Goyangannya enak, sayang?” tanya Brina, masih asyik meraba. Kepalanya disenderkan di bahu saya, begitu dekat sampai saya bisa mencium bau _hairspray_ dari rambutnya.

Saya menepuk pantat Han yang masih setia bergerak kesana kemari, menimbulkan tawa kecil dari yang sedang menari. “Enak,” jawab saya singkat sambil tersenyum.

“Pantatnya gak cuma pajangan loh, mas. Nggak mau lebih?” goda Han, kembali menoleh ke belakang. Rambut hitamnya mengibas seperti kipas. Ia memperdalam gesekannya, membuat saya mendengus karena berusaha menahan untuk tidak ikut bergerak.

“Layanan aku juara lho,” lanjut Han manja.

“Lho, terus Brina gimana?” sahut saya jahil, menatap gadis di samping.

Han merengut lucu, bibirnya mencebik maju. “Lah, mas nggak mau sama aku?” tuduhnya merajuk.

“Bertiga aja, yuk…” Brina memegang dagu saya dan memaksa saya untuk melihatnya. “Kita bisa puasin mas, lebih puas dari ini, lebih seksi, lebih hot…” ucapnya sambil menjilat bibir. Mukanya yang merona entah karena _blush on_ atau benar-benar alami membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda.

“Kita terima apa aja lho… Rame, lebih seru,” sambungnya seraya Han membalik posisi. Tangan milik Han yang berambut legam meraba-raba perut saya, kadang turun, semakin turun, lalu naik lagi ke atas saat hampir menyentuh area intim. Mulutnya nyengir nakal melihat saya yang sudah mulai terengah.

“Mas mau ngapain aja boleh, mau dipanggil apa aja boleh… kita ngikutin mas Dongwook,” kata Han sambil memainkan sabuk yang saya kenakan. “Kita siap, mas… Asal mas mau.”

Saya menghela napas. Tawaran yang dilontarkan sangat menggoda. Kata-kata yang lihai membangkitkan fantasi, visualnya berputar di otak saya seperti film biru. Terlebih lagi badan mereka yang terus beradu dengan saya, hanya dalam balutan renda dan kain berwarna. Netra rupawan yang sayu terlihat penuh harapan di baliknya.

Saya tidak bodoh. Saya tahu mereka butuh cuan.

Dan saya, butuh pelepasan.

“Ya sudah,” ucap saya akhirnya, “Saya gak bisa nolak yang ayu begini.”

“Ah, mas bisa aja,” Brina terkikik geli, menowel dagu saya lagi. “DP dulu tapinya ya, mas? Biar kita sama-sama enak.”

Senyuman miring dibentuk bibir saya seraya tangan meraih dompet di kantung celana. Namjoon tadi menyuruh saya untuk menarik uang tunai terlebih dahulu. Buat di muka, katanya. Kalau mau nyawer juga bisa. Benar saja, akhirnya rupiah ini punya guna.

Kocek sebesar satu juta dua ratus dalam lembaran berwarna merah saya keluarkan, lalu dibelah dua. “Nih,” ujar saya, menyerahkan duit ke arah keduanya. “Enam ratus ribu, cukup?”

Brina mengambil uang itu diikuti dengan Han, menyelipkannya di balik bra. “Mas baik banget, ih,” nada bicaranya langsung tambah manja, mungkin karena akhirnya ada nominal yang diterima.

“Ya udah, kita langsung mulai aja, ya?” tanya Han retoris, turun dari pangkuan saya dan menempatkan diri di sisi yang kosong. Sebelum saya sempat bereaksi pipi saya dicengkeram dan bibir saya dihantam. Pelakunya, Brina, tanpa tanggung-tanggung langsung mengunci saya dalam ciuman panas—mengecup lembut, menggigit pelan bibir bawah saya. Mulutnya membuka, mempersilakan lidah saya untuk masuk dan menjelajah tiap sudut dan celah rongganya. Lidah kami bergumul, meliuk dan mengisap sampai suara kecipak terdengar di ruangan. Rasa rokok dan permen yang samar-samar dikecap indra perasa saya. Huh, manis.

“Maaas,” Han merengek manja, menggelayut di lengan saya. “Adek mau cium juga,” rajuknya.

Brina melepaskan pagutannya di bibir saya. “Dia emang caper, maklumin aja…” katanya sambil cekikikan. Kini ganti Han yang mencumbu saya, tak kalah lihai dari Brina. Ciumannya lebih berantakan dengan saliva yang kemana-mana, disertai suara desahan yang penuh gairah.

“Mmm,” Han berhenti sejenak, “Mas Dongwook jago nyiumnya, yakin masih pemula?”

“Bakat ini mah,” sahut Brina, sambil membuka sabuk saya. Ia meraba gundukan di celana saya yang sudah terasa sesak dari tadi, mengelusnya lembut. Saya hanya melenguh pelan, menikmati sentuhan itu bersamaan dengan Han yang kembali mencicipi bibir saya.

Samar-samar bisa saya dengar suara ritsleting yang diturunkan. Tak lama kemudian penis saya yang masih tertutup boxer diraba dari luar, menyebabkan sensasi tak terhindarkan yang merembet sampai tulang belakang. Saya kontan mengerang.

“Adeknya udah tegang banget, mas,” Brina makin getol merabanya, “Gak sabar pengen main ya, dek?” katanya seakan sedang mengobrol.

Han melepaskan ciumannya dengan bunyi _pop_ pelan, melihat saya dengan mata yang berkabut. Lipstiknya sudah berantakan dan tersapu sampai dagu yang berkilau karena saliva. Bibir saya diusapnya dengan jempol seraya ia tersenyum nakal.

“Jadi ikut merah deh,” cicitnya.

Saya mengecup jarinya yang masih hinggap. “Nggak apa-apa.”

“Mas Dongwook aku buka bajunya, ya?” izin Brina. Saya pun mengangguk, melepas kemeja dan celana panjang yang langsung dilempar ke lantai olehnya. Yang melekat di badan saya hanyalah boxer hitam.

Tangan mereka menggerayangi tubuh saya, dari leher jenjang, dada bidang, sampai torso yang kencang. Seakan badan saya adalah wilayah yang belum masuk peta. Butuh dijamah, butuh dijelajahi. Setiap jejak yang ditinggalkan jari mereka terasa nyata. Seperti ada bekas tanda.

Han dengan agresif memelorotkan boxer saya dalam sekali sentakan, membebaskan penis saya yang langsung terpampang, berdiri dan tegang.

“Oh,” ucap Han, terkejut. “ _Halleloo_.”

Memang ukuran saya… yah, begitulah.

“Nakal,” gumam saya, yang dibalas Brina dengan memegang penis saya lalu mengocoknya pelan. “Brina… ngikut nakal ya…” saya mendesah pelan, menikmati stimulasi yang diberikan.

“Tapi suka kan, sayang…” kata Brina sambil tetap menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. Han di sisi lain berhenti dari kegiatannya menciumi leher saya, bergabung dengan Brina yang telah bersimpuh di lantai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas Brina dan menggerakkannya bersamaan dengan partnernya.

Lenguhan rendah keluar dari tenggorokan saya. Tangan saya memegang kepala mereka masing-masing, mengelus rambut yang halus. “Kontolnya gede banget, mas,” ucap Han, jempolnya bergerak di atas kepala penis saya. “Boleh nyicip nggak? _Test drive_ dulu…” rayunya.

Brina hanya menatap saya lekat, jarinya giat membelai bagian testikel dengan lihai. Lidahnya sesekali muncul untuk menjilat bibir, entah sengaja atau tidak.

Saya menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi mereka berdua, tersenyum tipis. Muka mereka seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan lolipop. Mata yang mengerjap dengan penuh harap, sorotnya polos namun tangan mereka yang bekerja sangat berkontradiksi.

“Boleh,” jawab saya singkat.

Tanpa basa basi mereka berdua langsung menerjang penis saya—Han menjilat bagian batang, sedangkan Brina mengulum bagian kepala. Dua-duanya terlihat sangat menikmati, desahan keluar tanpa henti. Sesekali bibir mereka bertemu sambil menstimulasi bagian ujung, berciuman sampai liur mengalir ke dagu.

“Mmm, mas, enak banget—mmh,” gumam Brina seraya meratakan lidahnya sepanjang bagian bawah, menelusuri pembuluh yang timbul. Saya sontak menggerakkan pinggang ke atas karena sensasi yang begitu nikmat, mengerang keenakan. Han yang sedang asyik menghisap bagian kepala pun berdeguk karena tekanan yang tiba-tiba.

Beberapa lama kemudian saya merasakan tekanan di bagian bawah abdomen—tanda bahwa puncak saya sudah dekat. “Dek, ah, mas mau keluar,” gumam saya rendah, mengelus kepala mereka berdua.

“Keluarin aja, ayo, mas…” rayu Brina seraya keduanya mengocok penis saya dengan tangan masing-masing, atas-bawah. Pipi mereka menempel satu sama lain, mulut terbuka lebar dengan lidah terjulur.

“Yuk, mas, aaah…”

“Ah, dek!”

Saya pun akhirnya orgasme, menembakkan cairan sperma putih yang mengenai wajah kedua jelita itu—mendarat di lidah, pipi, bahkan mengalir ke dagu hingga leher.

Mereka menenggak semuanya bagai insan yang kehausan. Bahkan cairan di pipi dan dagu mereka usap dengan jari kemudian dijilat seakan itu makanan lezat.

Kepala penis saya dikulum sekali lagi oleh Brina, membersihkan sisa cairan yang mengalir ke batang. Sedangkan Han sibuk membersihkan yang berada di telapak tangannya dan Brina.

“Mmm,” gumam Brina, menelan yang ada di mulutnya lalu menjilat bibir. “Makasih susunya, mas…”

Han menyandarkan kepalanya di paha saya. “Tapi mas… Ada yang lebih enak lagi lho…”

“Iya…” sahut Brina, beranjak dengan partnernya dan mulai berjalan ke arah kasur di ruangan sebelah. “Yuk, mas?” katanya sambil menarik tangan saya.

Mereka pun menggiring saya ke tempat tidur. Saya disuruh duduk bersender di dipan, kemudian mereka melepas bra serta _g-string_ dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Penis mereka yang telah berdiri dengan semburat pink di ujungnya pun terlihat, bersih tanpa bulu. Menarik, lucu sekali. Ukurannya tidak jauh lebih kecil dari saya, namun tetap gemas.

Saya mengangkat satu alis sambil tersenyum. “Cantik, kalian.”

Han nyengir. “Makasih,” jawabnya ringan, lalu berjalan dan menaiki kasur. Ia pun berbaring dengan punggungnya menyentuh kasur, kemudian melebarkan kaki ke samping. Mata saya melebar saat melihat _butt plug_ yang berujung kristal berwarna pink tersemat rapi di lubang analnya.

“Disiapin dulu ya, mas,” Brina menyahut dari samping saya, menyerahkan botol lubrikan. Saya pun membalurkan lubrikan itu ke jari, kemudian mendekati Han yang menatap penuh antisipasi.

“Kamu gimana, Brina?” saya menoleh ke arah Brina yang berada di belakang.

Ia tersenyum tipis. “Aku siapin mas aja,” katanya, mengedipkan satu mata.

Saya mengangkat alis. “Oh, oke.”

“Tenang mas, nanti kamu bakal nusuk aku juga kok,” ucap Brina, “Tuh, Han udah gak sabar. Buruan.”

Han memegang bagian bawah lututnya, kakinya lebih melebar lagi. Saya pun perlahan menarik _butt plug_ itu keluar, membuat Han merintih lembut.

“M—mas, buruan, udah becek,” rengeknya manja. Lubangnya berkedut karena tidak ada yang memasuki.

Saya memasukkan jari telunjuk ke liang basah itu. Astaga. Rasanya hangat dan sempit, padahal sudah disumpal dengan _plug_. Setelah menggerakkannya beberapa saat, jari tengah saya tambahkan, membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan rongganya.

“Ah, ah, enak banget, maaas…” desah Han hingga melengking, badannya tersentak saat saya menyentuh prostatnya. “Mas, tambah lagi, a—ah!” suaranya kian keras saat jari manis saya akhirnya masuk. Tangan Han sendiri sibuk memainkan putingnya yang berhias tindikan berbentuk cincin, mencubit dan memilinnya, bahkan menarik-narik tindikan itu pelan.

Brina, di sisi lain, berada di samping saya. Tangannya yang sudah licin dengan lubrikan mengocok penis saya dengan lihai, memainkan jempolnya di atas _slit_ di bagian kepala. Ia terus membisikkan kata-kata kotor di telinga saya yang membuat saya mendesah karena fantasi liar yang berputar.

“Memeknya nggak kalah sama cewek ya, mas? Basah, sempit, udah kedutan juga itu pengen dimasukin kontol,” bisiknya sambil menjilat daun telinga saya dengan sensual. Saya merinding, merasakan gerakan tangan Brina semakin cepat.

Han meronta dari posisinya di bawah, liur mengalir ke dagu dan dadanya naik-turun karena tersengal. “Mas Dongwook, mau—mau kontolnya sekarang, mas,” pintanya. Saya pun mengeluarkan jari yang terasa panas karena dari tadi bergerak.

“Mas Dongwook, terakhir kali tes HIV kapan, mas? Atau _medical check-up_ ,” tanya Brina.

Saya menjawab tanpa jeda. “Tiga minggu lalu, pas mau dinas. Negatif, dan belum sama siapa-siapa lagi. Gak ada STD lain juga.”

“Oke, bagus,” Brina menghentikan stimulasinya, lalu mendorong saya sampai telentang di kasur. “Han, sini sayang,” panggilnya. Han pun bangkit, memposisikan dirinya di atas selangkangan saya. Penis saya digenggam Brina yang merobek bungkus kondom, kemudian memasangnya sambil mengocok penis saya pelan. Kemudian Han perlahan menurunkan dirinya—memasukkan penis saya ke lubang analnya.

“Ng—ngh, ah, a—ah—” mulut Han terbuka lebar, matanya menutup setengah. “Gede—gede banget kontolnya mas, hng—ah!” desahannya mendayu di ruangan remang ini.

Setelah penis saya masuk seluruhnya ia pun mulai bergerak naik-turun. Liangnya sempit sekali, menjepit penis saya dengan erat. Sensasi hangat dan basah yang nikmat menyerbu saya, membuat pikiran saya berkabut dengan nafsu. Suara tamparan kulit bertemu kulit menggema seiring irama yang dikendalikan Han.

“Ah—ah, ngh, mas Dongwook, hhngh,” desah Han tanpa henti.

“Han, ah—hhh—”

“Enak genjotannya, mas?” tanya Brina yang membelai kepala saya sedari tadi. Saya mengangguk, mendesah dengan suara rendah. “Kalo gitu, sekarang mas sambil siapin aku, ya?”

Saya mengerutkan alis, meliriknya. “Hng—gimana?”

Brina hanya menyeringai, lalu berpindah posisi—duduk di atas muka saya, kembali berhadapan dengan Han. Di depan saya terpampang jelas lubang analnya yang tidak disumbat _butt plug._ Berkilau dan basah, mengundang gairah.

“Cobain memek aku ya, mas?” pintanya, “Aku udah becek juga, nggak kuat…”

Ia menggoyangkan pantatnya, menyentuhkan kulit halus itu ke hidung dan pipi saya. Saya pun menjulurkan lidah, melingkari bibir anal yang berwarna pink muda. _Rimming_ adalah hal yang baru untuk saya coba—selama ini hanya melihat dari video dewasa saja.

“Ah, mas, jangan digodain…” rengek Brina, menumpukan tangannya di torso saya. Saya akhirnya melebarkan lubang itu dengan jari, kemudian menyusupkan lidah masuk ke rongga hangat itu. Ada rasa manis artifisial yang berasal dari lubrikan mampir di indra perasa saya. Lidah saya pun melesak lebih dalam, merasakan dinding yang sempit, melumurinya dengan liur yang mengalir kembali ke dagu saya.

Sementara itu penis saya masih dimanjakan oleh Han yang sekarang bergerak lebih cepat, cicitannya mengeras kala ia mengenai prostatnya setiap kali bergerak turun.

“Ah—ah, Brina, kontolnya mas enak b—banget, ah, enak, Bri—mmph!” desahan Han terhenti dan berganti dengan suara basah bibir yang bertemu. Nampaknya Brina memagut Han dalam sebuah ciuman panas nan bergairah. Hal ini terus berlanjut sampai napas mereka makin terengah.

Brina semakin getol menggerakkan pinggangnya, sedangkan saya sibuk menghisap bibir analnya. Ciuman mereka pun berakhir dengan suara kecipak dan hembusan napas yang keras.

Beberapa lama kemudian gerakan Han semakin tak beraturan dan desahannya kian melengking. Brina tak jauh berbeda—saya nyaris tidak bisa bernapas karena tekanan yang semakin berat saat ia menggoyangkan pinggang. Saya sendiri belum terlalu mendekati klimaks karena _blowjob_ tadi.

“Ah, ah—mau, mau k—keluaar,” pekik Han, kukunya menggaruk torso saya, mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas.

“Keluar, sayang, bareng Brina yuk? Boleh ya, mas?” tanya Brina, napasnya terengah-engah.

Saya hanya menggumam, bibir sibuk mengecup dan menjilat lubang anal jelita di atas.

“Ngh, ah—ah!” suara Han melengking dan pecah saat ia klimaks, dindingnya seketika menyempit di sekeliling penis saya. Begitu erat menjepit hingga hampir terasa sakit. Saya bisa merasakan cairan spermanya yang tumpah ke torso saya, menetes berkali-kali.

“Mas, aku juga, ah—” perkataan Brina terputus, mencapai klimaksnya juga. Lubangnya berkedut di sekitar lidah saya, dan cairannya mengenai dada serta abdomen saya.

Mereka berdua terengah, diam sejenak sambil mengatur napas. Brina beranjak dari duduknya, dan saya langsung menghembuskan napas dengan lancar. Ternyata tadi cukup sesak. Ia kemudian langsung mencumbu saya dalam ciuman dalam, mencicipi dirinya sendiri dalam mulut saya.

Han merundukkan kepalanya, menjilat spermanya dan Brina yang tersebar di tubuh saya. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di beberapa titik tubuh saya.

Setelah itu ia pun beranjak, kami merintih saat penis saya keluar dari liang hangatnya. Brina juga melepas pagutannya dengan saya, meninggalkan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir kami berdua.

“Mas Dongwook belom keluar lagi ya…” ucap Han, rambut hitamnya terurai menggelitik kulit saya. “Kalo gitu sekarang coblosnya ke Brina ya?”

Brina hanya menggumam setuju. “Mm-hm, mas bangun dulu ya,” katanya, lalu saya pun bangkit sesuai perintah. Tak lama kemudian Han berbaring di kasur, melebarkan kakinya kembali. Tadinya saya kira ia ingin saya menyetubuhinya lagi, tetapi Brina mendekatinya dan langsung menempelkan dirinya dengan Han. Ia menggenggam dan mengocok penis mereka berdua, membuatnya bergesekan satu sama lain.

“Hhngh, bentar ya m—mas, dibikin berdiri lagi dulu,” ujar Brina, menoleh ke arah saya. Saya hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan, menikmati pemandangan mereka bermain berdua.

“Br—Brina, di situ—iya—ah!” Han mencengkeram lengan Brina erat, kepalanya terkulai ke samping.

Brina sendiri fokus dengan tangannya, sesekali mendesah erotis. Saya pindah ke samping mereka setelah menstimulasi penis saya sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Dengan lembut saya menangkup penis mereka, di atas tangan Brina, lalu ikut bergerak.

“Mas—aah, enak—ah, mas!” desah Brina, tangannya mengikuti ritme saya. Han di hadapannya sudah tidak koheren lagi, hanya mendesah, kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

Tak lama kemudian penis keduanya pun ereksi lagi. _Handjob_ yang dilakukan pun berhenti. Brina memasang kondom seraya Han merebahkan diri dan mengangkat lututnya hingga menyentuh dada.

Dalam satu sentakan, Brina pun memasukkan penisnya ke anal Han, mengubur dalam-dalam hingga seluruh batangnya masuk.

“Ah—ah! B—Brina, ah—” rintih Han, matanya berbalik ke atas hingga hanya bagian putihnya saja yang terlihat. Badannya gemetar dan tangannya meremas sprei.

Brina diam di tempat, menoleh ke arah saya. “Ayo, giliran mas yang masuk,” katanya sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya. Saya beringsut mendekat, memegang pinggang Brina yang ramping, kemudian memposisikan penis saya yang masih berbalut kondom di depan lubangnya.

“Mas masukin ya?”

“Hu-um.”

Perlahan saya pun kembali memasukkan penis saya—kali ini ke liang Brina yang tak kalah hangat dan sempit dengan Han. Saya menggeram rendah, merasakan dinding yang kembali menjepit dengan erat.

“Ayo gerak, mas,” bujuk Brina, dan saya menyentakkan pinggang ke depan. Sontak badan Brina ikut terdorong, menyebabkan penisnya sendiri menghujam lubang Han dengan keras.

Han mendesah keras. “A—ah! D—dalem banget, ngh—”

“Ah—Brina, sempit banget kamu,” saya berkata pelan, kembali menyentakkan pinggang dengan keras.

Brina merunduk, badannya nyaris menempel dengan Han. “Hhhng,” gumamnya tak jelas. “M—mas Dongwook, kh—mas, hhh…”

Ritme saya pun semakin cepat, mengendalikan dua jelita di bawah saya. Saya menggempur tanpa ampun, merasakan dinding Brina yang ketat sambil meremas dadanya dan memainkan putingnya. Yang distimulasi membusungkan dada, meminta lebih. Han sendiri sudah terkulai lemas di kasur, rambut hitamnya mekar bagai surai singa di atas sprei. Mulutnya membuka, liur mengalir ke dagu. Matanya sendiri sudah berkabut dan sayu.

Selang beberapa lama saya pun merasakan klimaks saya mendekat. Tempo makin tak beraturan dan liar, sama halnya dengan kedua insan yang lain. Saya menyentak dengan keras, mengejar puncak yang dinanti.

“Ah, mas—hhah—mas, mau keluar, mas, mau—ngh—”

“Aku udah—hhng, mas—udah deket, ah—”

“ _Go ahead,_ Han, Brina—ah— _good girls, come for me_.”

Han dan Brina klimaks pada saat yang bersamaan. Badan mereka menjadi kaku, melengkung menjauhi kasur. Tak lama kemudian saya juga mencapai puncak, menghujam kuat-kuat. Ruangan hening untuk beberapa saat, suara yang ada hanya napas yang terengah.

Setelah beberapa saat saya akhirnya melepaskan diri, melepaskan kondom, mengikatnya lalu membuang isinya ke tempat sampah. Brina juga melakukan hal yang sama, sedangkan Han membersihkan tumpahan cairan di perutnya dengan tisu di nakas.

Mereka langsung bergelayut di lengan saya lagi, menempel sambil menciumi leher dan bibir saya.

“Mau lagi, mas?” tanya Han, menyenderkan dagunya di bahu saya.

Oh, iya. Saya punya semalaman dengan dua insan. Sejenak bisa melepas penat diiringi desahan. Bisa bercinta tanpa ikatan.

Saya tersenyum. “Vodka dulu deh.”

Brina mencium pipi saya. “Aku ambilin ya.”

Sepanjang malam kegiatan kami pun berlanjut. Terkadang saya menggempur Brina dan Han bergantian. Ada juga saat saya hanya menonton mereka bergumul satu sama lain, mendesah hingga suara melengking dan pecah. Lokasi pun berpindah-pindah, mulai dari kasur, sofa, _shower_ hingga lantai kamar. Suara desahan dan erangan penuh nikmat tak pernah absen diiringi napas yang tersengal.

Sampai akhirnya pagi pun tiba, dan saya sudah terbaring puas di kasur bersama keduanya di bawah selimut. Mereka menyandarkan kepala di bahu saya, mengobrol ringan sambil menciumi inci kulit yang bisa dicapai.

“Penghasilan kalian sehari-hari berapa?” saya bertanya pada suatu waktu.

“Kalo aku sekitaran tiga ratus sampe lima ratus ribu, mas,” ujar Han, “Kalo lagi mujur, ya, lebih dari itu. Brina lebih banyak daripada aku, sih.”

“Kamu berapa, Brina?”

“Lima ratus ribu sampe sejutaan, lebih kalo hoki,” jawab Brina, “Tapi ya, semuanya ada warnanya sendiri.”

“ _Elaborate_.”

Han mendengus. “Aku kan kadang magang di Taman Lawang juga. Biasanya tarif segitu dapet vanilla. Iya, vanilla kecut. Maunya keluar di dalem, mainnya kasar, udah kayak algojo tau gak.”

Brina tergelak. “Oh, aku pernah tuh dulu. Kalo sekarang mah… Ya gak lebih baik sih. Di-GB 5 orang lah, diturunin di tengah jalan lah. Duit dilempar doang. Emangnya gue barang?”

“Kita emang dianggep barang sih, Bri,” Han tersenyum miris.

“Paling nggak kita celengan. Barang tapi dapet duit abis diisi,” Cengiran kecil bertengger di wajah Brina.

“Iya juga ya.”

Saya hanya terdiam. Manusia tapi seperti barang. Punya akal budi, tapi diperlakukan seperti binatang.

Hari ini, dunia saya meluas.

Setelah puas mengobrol, kami pun berpakaian. Saya mengancingkan kemeja seraya Han membantu Brina memakai rok mininya. Saat mereka berjalan keluar, saya merogoh dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang masih tersimpan.

“Brina, Han, sini,” panggil saya, lalu mereka menghampiri.

“Kenapa, mas?”

Saya menyodorkan segepok uang, masing-masing berjumlah lima ratus ribu. “Nih. Mungkin belum cukup buat beli rumah sendiri, tapi paling nggak mencukupi untuk beberapa hari.”

Mereka menerimanya dengan senyum manis. “Mas Dongwook baik banget. Makasih, mas,” ucap Han, mencium pipi saya disusul Brina yang manggut-manggut.

“Sama-sama.”

Saya pun merapikan rambut mereka untuk terakhir kali. Permainan sudah usai. Saya berlenggang ke parkiran yang sudah lengang. Terlihat Namjoon sudah terpekur di Mercedesnya, sedikit mencecar karena katanya saya lama. Kursi penumpang sedikit melesak saat saya menjatuhkan badan.

Namjoon menyalakan mesin, suara berderum menggaungi lahan parkir. Kami meninggalkan tempat, kembali berhadapan dengan malam yang tugur.

“Gimana? Enak?” Namjoon melirik dan tersenyum penuh arti, menyebalkan sekali ekspresinya.

Saya menghela napas. “Enak.”

“Baguslah.”

“Saya nggak ngerti apa istimewanya Jakarta.”

Namjoon menetralkan persneling, mobil berhenti di lampu merah. Dahinya berkerut, menunggu lawan bicaranya melanjutkan. Menagih kejelasan.

“Mentang – mentang titelnya ibukota, berasa dipandang jadi surga dunia. Citranya kadang mengada – ada. Bikin orang tergoda terus lupa. Padahal nggak ada manisnya. Kehidupannya keras begini. Kalo nggak mau menindas langsung ditindas. Mereka cuma salah dua, pasti masih banyak yang juga jadi korban Jakarta.” Saya melipat tangan di depan dada.

“Benar,” Namjoon mendengus, “Adil itu nggak ada. Kita gak minta dilahirin dengan kasta, tapi ya begitu nyatanya.”

“Hm.”

“Paling nggak kamu bukan pelanggan yang gak tahu diri. _Are you?_ ”

Saya hanya menyunggingkan bibir, “ _Of course not. I’m dealing with human beings. Not animals_.”

“ _Exactly._ _And that’s all that matters._ ”

Jakarta memang beragam ceritanya. Baik siang dengan kebisingan yang tak pernah hilang, atau malam dengan segala gemerlapnya yang tak pernah redam. Di balik itu semua, banyak pemeran yang berlalu-lalang. Ada yang bergelimang kuasa, ada yang berusaha mengais sedikit harta. Seperti pada lagu Lenggang Jakarta, surga maupun neraka dunia tersedia. Mungkin kisah tiap pemeran berbeda, tapi saya, dia ataupun mereka sama – sama manusia. Manusia yang bertarung di tanah kaya. Jalan yang dipilih berbeda, tapi semua punya hak untuk tetap bertahan di dunia.

Dengan cara sendiri-sendiri. Dengan cara apapun. Mau halal, mau haram. Mau dengan keahlian atau badan. Saya menatap jalanan, membayangkan apa saja yang dijalankan para pemeran.

Semoga semuanya bisa mencukupi diri sendiri. Semoga lima ratus ribu itu benar-benar cukup untuk beberapa hari.

**Author's Note:**

> Apaka gaya bahasanya beda? Ketebak gasi siapa nulis bagian apa?


End file.
